


Aphrodisia

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [13]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is yet ANOTHER not-a-drabble that I intended to be a drabble inspired by an Ask on my Finder series roleplaying Ask blog on tumblr. Find it at askasamifeiandaki.tumblr.com if you haven't checked it out.</p><p>Here's what happens when one of your sneaky fans gives poor Akihito chocolates laced with an experimental aphrodisiac.</p><p>Yeah, this is pretty much PURE PORN. I would even venture to say for the first time that there actually is very little plot. Just filth. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisia

He putters around in the kitchen a little, putting some fish in a bowl of marinade for dinner. He can still taste the chocolate that nice person had shared with him. Such an unusual flavor. Feilong and Asami are at a meeting with some people about the winery they’re buying together and won’t be home for a couple more hours.

He smiles a little, thinking about them. Asami is so tall and strong and powerful. And Feilong is so beautiful and sexy and he’s really strong too. He thinks about kissing them, and being kissed. His cheeks feel a little flushed and he wonders what’s gotten into him. He’s not usually this…wow, his dick’s hard. He’s not usually this horny without one of them making him that way. Two hours is a long-ass time. He bites his lip and thinks about it. Plenty of time.

Feeling a little naughty, he slips into his room and lays down on his bed. His hand slides slowly, so slowly, down his belly, savoring the anticipation. His fingers dip under the waistband of his shorts and wrap around his erection. He groans softly.

“Ah…Asami,” he whispers, his hand slowly jerking his cock. His eyes fly open when, seconds later, he’s coming so hard he sees stars. “Fuck,” he pants. “The fuck was that?” Feeling a little weird, he gets up and goes to take a shower. The water feels like hot silk on his skin, stroking and caressing him everywhere. He moans, and turns his back to the spray, bending forward. With one hand on the tile, he reaches back and spreads his cheeks a little to feel the water hiss and prickle against his hole. Oh. Oh fuck. He doesn’t even touch himself and he’s coming again. He slides to his knees, trembling. What’s wrong with him? Shit, he’s still hard!

He staggers from the shower and scrabbles for his cell phone. He hopes Asami or Feilong is the last person he called because he hasn’t the presence of mind to remember their speed dial numbers and just presses Send. Asami answers the phone.

“Hello, Akihito,” purrs that rich, velvety voice in his ear. He moans thickly. “What’s wrong?” asks Asami sharply, suddenly concerned.

“Where…where are you?” he gasps.

“On our way home. We should be there in about an hour. Aki-kun, are you ill?”

“Oh hurry,” he whispers. “Ohhh…Asami…I need you.”

There’s a long silence. He can hear Asami and Feilong talking quietly but can’t make out what they’re saying. Asami asks him some more questions, and he tries to answer them, he does, but his hand’s on his cock again and he can’t HELP it.

“Please,” he moans, “Oh HURRY. Need you in…inside me. Fuck me. Oh I…I can’t…I’m gonna...I’m coming.”

Somewhere during the conversation Asami seems to decide something’s actually wrong, and snaps that his private physician will be there in a few minutes to check him out.

“No,” whimpers Aki, tears rising up in his eyes, “Don’t want him to see me like this. Just need you guys. Please!”

“We’re coming,” says Asami sharply, “but you will allow the doctor to examine you. I don’t care if it embarrasses you. I’m hanging up now to call him. He’ll call me when he’s seen you. I’m going to have Suoh drive as fast as he can, Aki. We’re coming.”

Aki whines when Asami hangs up the phone. He’s lying face-down on Asami’s bed rocking his hips against the bedspread when the doctor is let in by Kirishima, who stays outside, to his very great relief. He’s barely aware of what the man does, except that the hands on his skin feel so good he needs to come again, but he retains enough sanity to realize that this is NOT one of his lovers and it is THEM that he wants. He sobs a little. Answers the man’s questions as best he can while he whimpers and moans for Asami and Feilong. He hears the doctor place a call. The man says something about chocolate, and a new drug, and slight fever and pulse rates and side effects. No, he says, he doesn’t think Akihito is in danger, he just badly needs to engage in sexual intercourse to help him handle the drugs in his system.

This is what he’s been trying to tell him. Jeez. The doctor, mercifully, leaves him in peace after telling him Asami will be here very soon. It can’t be soon enough.

He’s writhing naked on the big bed, one hand on his aching cock and three fingers in his own ass when the door opens. He turns his head and sees them, and he sighs, because oh they are here.

“Please,” he whimpers. “Oh please!”

“Gods,” whispers Feilong. “Aki…”

“Now,” he begs.

Asami doesn’t speak. He strides to the bed, tugging off his tie and dropping his jacket to the floor. He yanks Akihito up to his knees and kisses him brutally. Aki moans desperately into that sinful mouth, tearing at Asami’s clothing to get to his skin. His golden, wonderful skin. Aki will die right here and now if he cannot feel Asami’s skin on his own and then ohhh, there it is. And then Feilong is behind him and he cries out frantically.

“You first,” growls Asami at Feilong. “I don’t want to hurt him, and I will. He’s…gods, Aki, you smell so fucking good right now.”

Aki shrieks when he feels Feilong’s cock slide between his cheeks and into him. He’s been fingering himself long enough that it doesn’t hurt, the sensation is just too good for him to not let it out. Asami’s hot mouth closes over his throbbing dick and he comes almost immediately. Asami’s head jerks, startled, and he makes a surprised sound in his throat, but neither one of them stop.

“Feifei,” moans Aki, feeling like his hole is on fire, burning and clenching around Feilong’s amazing cock, but he needs MORE. “Ohh HARDER! Please!”

Asami, now blissfully naked, lays down on the bed in front of Aki, still on his knees with Feilong driving into him. Feilong pushes him forwards and he tumbles onto Asami, writhing and squirming as Feilong fucks into his hungry little asshole harder and harder. He can feel Asami’s thick cock against his belly and he squirms, rubbing his own cock against it, kissing Asami desperately.

“Hngh,” groans Feilong, “you’re so hot inside, Aki.” He stabs into the boy over and over, and Akihito cries out and writhes and babbles and comes on Asami’s belly when he feels Feilong come inside his hole.

“More,” he pleads.  Asami heaves him up and impales him with his thick, heavy cock, his fingers digging perfectly into Aki’s hips. He throws his head back and howls when Asami grinds against his sweet spot. Feilong’s fingers wrap around his cock and he moans and wiggles his hips and clenches his asshole tight because it’s oh…oh it’s so HOT inside him and it feels so GOOD to clench on all that thickness and Asami growls and spears up into him hard. And he is gone again, sobbing when he comes this time, while Asami keeps right on fucking him.

“Thank you,” he cries. “Ohh Asami, I was so bad.”

“Hah…how were you bad?” pants Asami, rolling his hips and grinning ferociously at Aki’s whimper.

“I…ahh…I played with myself. And I didn’t call you first.”

“I think that rule is only for when we want to play with each other, Ototo,” says Feilong soothingly. “You couldn’t help it.”

“What was bad,” purrs Asami, “was taking candy from a stranger, little boy.” Aki opens one eye and peers at him.

“Is…is that why I…feel this way?”

“We th…think so,” grunts Asami, thrusting a little harder. Aki mewls and grinds his body down onto his lover’s cock.

“Ohh,” moans Aki, “then th…hah…nn…that was bad too!”

“I don’t think you could help touching yourself after that,” says Feilong softly. Aki looks over his shoulder and growls at Feifei.

“Shut up,” he says hotly. “It was BAD! I did it a LOT! I came twice in your shower Asami, and you didn’t…hnn…say it was oh..okay!”

Asami smirks and winks at Feilong.

“Do you think someone in his condition can give consent?” he hears Feilong ask doubtfully.  He glares at him again.

“Fuck,” he says as distinctly as he can under the circumstances, “You!”

“Well he’s certainly writing a lot of checks his ass may not be able to cash,” mutters Asami, and then, more clearly, “What do you want me to do, since you’ve been bad, Aki?”

“Ohhh,” groans Aki hungrily, “oh spank me, Asami. Please, please! I’ve been so bad. So…ohh…hnnhgh…so fuckin’….hah…fuckin’ bad!” He writhes and keens in desperation as he comes AGAIN.  He finds himself yanked against Asami’s chest with that wonderful big cock still grinding inside him and feels the rumble in Asami’s chest as he chuckles.

“Spank him, Feilong. He’s in there, he’s just really, really horny.”

So Feilong does and it’s _awesome._ His hand stings just exactly right and Aki writhes in ecstasy and Asami kisses him and swallows down all of Aki’s little whines and mewls and sounds of pleasure and pain and when he stops Aki begs Feilong to do it HARDER. His whole body clenches with every slap and then in another minute Asami’s snarling and filling him with come and Aki spills between their pressed bodies.

Asami has to sort of peel him off but suddenly he’s face down over his lover’s thighs and Asami’s spanking him with his folded belt just exactly hard enough and growling at Feilong to hold Akihito’s hands and Feilong does and oh oh oh being held down like this it’s…it’s perfect. He pants and sobs with need and then Asami starts fucking TALKING to him in that wicked, wicked voice and it almost kills him it’s so hot and perfect.

“Such a dirty boy,” rumbles that rich, deep baritone, and he can feel it in his bones. “Look at the mess you’ve made all over my bed and my clothes and my body, you filthy thing.”

“AHH,” cries Aki, lifting his hips because he needs Asami to do it MORE.

“Need me to spank you harder, Akihito?”

“Ohhh please yes please!”

CRACK! The belt snaps down and Aki howls and squirms. Feilong kisses him and murmurs against his wet mouth that he is wonderful and perfect and such a bad boy. There’s a weird pause that Akihito’s fevered brain can’t understand but suddenly the belt is back oh THANK YOU and something thick presses against his hole and opens him slowly, stretching him, and pushes deep inside and then, oh fuck, oh shit, it starts to buzz and he convulses in Asami’s lap with his lover’s strong arm around his waist to hold him down and this time when he comes it starts to hurt a little. He lays still for a little bit after this one, gasping and whimpering. Asami doesn’t resume the spanking, but he keeps talking, and it’s just as good but in a different way.

“Oh Aki,” he purrs, “you are so delicious like this. So filthy, so wanton, begging for it like a naughty boy. I’m not nearly done spanking you. I’m going to keep doing it until you can’t come anymore, spank you SO hard. Such a bad boy. Making a mess everywhere, letting those dirty hands touch what’s mine without permission. I should paddle your ass raw and then fuck that hot little hole til you beg me to stop. Would you like that, Aki-kun?”

“Ungh,” he moans, and his hips rock gently against Asami’s thighs and Feilong shifts the vibrator, pulling it nearly all the way out and then pushing it back in and Aki cries out at the ache building in his used hole and the soreness in his dick. Asami growls softly and starts spanking him again, but he’s careful, and the sting and heat of it overrides the hurts of his overwrought body and he rocks and keens into the bedspread and he cries a little because now that it’s passing, he feels completely overwhelmed and a little terrified of how out of control he’d felt.

“I’m sorry,” he sobs, and Asami stops spanking him instantly and his head is pulled back by his hair and he groans and looks through blurry eyes at furious golden ones.

“The only thing you have to be sorry for is being ridiculous enough to accept candy from a stranger,” snarls Asami softly.

“Never be ashamed of the desires of your body, Aki,” says Feilong softly. “There is only bitterness down that path.”

“I was ready to do anything, to fuck ANYone, because I needed it so bad,” he cries sorrowfully.

“Really? Did you go out to the hall and call for Kirishima to come and fuck you? Did you try to get the doctor to fuck you while he was here? Did you call one of your friends, or go down to the street and hurl yourself at a random stranger?”

“N-no,” hiccups Aki, still rocking his hips because he’s feeling mostly like himself again and very humiliated and horrified, but he still NEEDS to come one more time.

“What did you do, Aki?” whispers Feilong.

“I c-called you guys,” he whispers back.

“And I can assure you it was our VERY great pleasure to help you through this,” says Asami, setting the belt aside and stroking Akihito’s heated, bright red bottom with his sensitive fingertips.

“You don’t think I’m disgusting?” Aki asks hesitantly. They both laugh.

“I think you’re hot as fucking hell,” says Feilong fervently. “Especially the way your body’s quivering when I press this toy….” He pauses. “Right _here,”_  and does it, and Aki moans desperately.

“I think I love how honest you were with your desires, begging for it, taking what you needed, completely abandoned. It was marvelous. Tell me what you need now, Aki. Don’t be ashamed. Name it, and you shall have it.”

Aki hides his face in the bedspread for just a few seconds and takes a shuddering breath.

“Y-you said you’d…” he blushes. “You’d s-spank me until I couldn’t come anymore,” he whispers.

“Is that what you want?” asks Asami softly.

“Oh,” sobs Aki, “oh yes. I really….r-really do. I love it. Makes me…unh…so hot. Use…hng…your hand, please Asami!”

“Does my naughty boy like it when I use my hand to spank him?” growls Asami in a low, throbbing voice, and Akihito whines.

“I like it the best. Oh Asami PLEASE!”

“It’s not in my power to refuse you, pretty pet,” laughs Asami ruefully, and the palm of his hand stinging across Aki’s sit-spots below where Feilong slowly works and twists and rocks the vibrator makes him practically scream with pain and pleasure. It is perfect. Recognizing from the pained expression that Aki tries to hide when he fucks him with the thick toy, Feilong leaves it in and just uses it to press and tease inside the boy’s body. Asami covers every inch of his ass and thighs that he can reach with small stinging spanks, and reaches under Aki’s hips with his other hand to gently stroke his hard and aching cock with just his fingertips. It’s exactly enough, and Aki shrieks raggedly when he comes for the last time, practically dry, then collapses across Asami’s legs with his head on Feilong’s knee, shivering and sweating and gasping for breath. He feels dizzy and sick and sore. He whines when the toy is removed and whimpers when he’s tugged onto his back and into two sets of powerful arms, and he shudders and cries a little while he’s petted and gently cleaned with a warm wash cloth and wrapped in a blanket. He’s blinking owlishly by then, and having trouble processing anything they say to him, which they both seem to find amusing, so he bats uselessly at their hands and tells them they’re horrible.

“And we love you too,” whispers Feilong, kissing him on the forehead. Aki smiles sleepily.

“I’m going to find the person who gave you those,” says Asami softly, “and kill him. But not before I find out where he got them. How many did you eat anyway?”

“Three,” mumbles Aki, pushing his face under Asami’s arm and closing his eyes. He peeks up out of one eye and sees Asami and Feilong exchange a rather lascivious glance.

“Maybe just one?” says Feilong.

“I wouldn’t put him through THIS again, but if the dose was more controlled…good gods, Feilong! Have you ever seen anything so hot in your life?”

“Well,” says Feilong with a sly smile, “I happen to think you are pretty much just by breathing, but I know what you mean. It was really something.”

“Sleep, Aki-kun,” says Asami, gently carding his fingers through the sleepy photographer’s hair. “And no more chocolate for you for a month.”

“Meanie,” mumbles Aki, and as sleep rises up and gently pulls him down, he thinks he hears Asami chuckle.


End file.
